


Shocking Recovery

by Merfilly



Series: Ripples in the Future [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream, last seen as the Unmaker's forces first attacked Cybertron, is finally repaired enough to be brought back online... to all the changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking Recovery

"Whoa, go slow, 'Screamer," Skywarp's voice called to the rebooting mech.

"Better listen to him, Starscream; I'd really hate to have to tell that polished aft calling himself a medic he was right and you're not ready," Thundercracker added.

What in the Pits were those two blathering about? Why was he anywhere near a medic? And what were they both doing reinforcing his shields, keeping him in communication lockout?

He started his own diagnostic routines, feeling the chronometer recalibrating. The reading off it gave him no small concern, but he'd have his answers soon enough. He just folded into his sense of self, focusing on his own spark to …

"SLAG! Told you it wasn't going to be enough, 'Warp…"

Both of his trinemates wrapped themselves around him on the comm links, pulsing through the shared bonds with their presence.

Three separate substitutes for one glorious mech… and while Thundercracker and Skywarp were still there, they'd never been his focal points the way that slagging rust-heap had been. If Megatron had stayed deactivated on Earth, if …

There was no 'if'. Megatron had played their game so adroitly, all the way through Starscream's return to the corporeal that Starscream had been won back over without ever having a real chance to escape. And now, just like so long ago with his loss through the military academy, the Seeker had a hole in his bonds that threatened to leech his energies away.

"He lives."

Those words had to be a lie, had to be! The spark could not be fooled… could it?

"He does. Remade, reforged? But he still exists," Skywarp followed up, planting it solidly in Starscream's processor to make it real.

Optics flared sharply on, looking from one to the other.

"Tell me everything… once we are home and in private."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness. I've had this scene in my head all month, but can't get past it to more. So... posting it, and hoping it unlocks more.


End file.
